Dysfunctional Route
by AtsukaiDysfunction
Summary: ImBadAThese summary: Y/N seemed like the greatest girl to be around. She was smiling, happy, cute; then that happened. She died in an unfortunate accident, which only got more unfortunate when she 'came back' and found out what else happened. Everything shattered. Follow this Dysfunction she brings with her as she interacts with the others. Enjoy this Dysfunctional chain of events
1. Authors Introduction

Authors introduction

a/n: tbh I just wanted to write whats going on in my twisted as fu*k head o-o so be prepared for dark things in later chapters, my oc appearance is used but you can pick a name.

summary: Y/N seemed like the greatest girl to be around. She was smiling, happy, cute; then that happened. She died in an unfortunate accident, which only got more unfortunate when she 'came back' and found out what else happened. Everything shattered. Follow this Dysfunction she brings with her as she interacts with the others. Enjoy this Dysfunctional chain of events

Another thing, I will warn now for possible triggers and things of the like.

Remember to fave and give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

.

Love,

AtsukaiDysfunction


	2. The Unfortunate End of Her

_Route: Dysfunction_

_A kagepro fanfiction by: AtsukaiDysfunction_

Chapter 1: The Unfortunate End of Her

-First Person-

The alarm that sat on the nightstand next to my bed went off again at '6:30' on august 15, I had to get up now and get ready for school as I could hear my mother making me breakfast downstairs. It smelled like pancakes, uwah…I love pancakes. Using that as my motivation I got out of bed and slipped out of my pajamas and into my pink plaid (?) skirt and a white button up shirt that made up my school uniform including knee high white socks that I usually wore.

to be honest, I had only been in this school for a month so I had to repeat the grade but today was the summer festival the school decided to hold, I had made a few friends and fit in well. It took me awhile but I finally heard about an incident 2 years ago with a freshman, I wont discuss it though because id rather leave her story to rest without re opening wounds.

-Third person-

You ran down the stairs shortly after getting dressed, humming loudly to yourself as if no one else could hear you. Stepping into the dining room you plopped down onto a chair as your mom slid a plate of fresh pancakes in front of you. This was the same usual occurrence that happened everyday, nothing ever really changed or was ever going to change so you believed.

"[Y/N], make sure you're careful to and from school okay? You know they're doing construction nearby." Your mom cautioned you although you know she give the same warning every day. Hearing the word 'construction' today in particular, send a weird feeling through your body. [Y/N] shook it off however because you believed that you were over thinking things.

You said good-bye to your mom and hurried out the door, followed by your pet chinchilla 'Hiyoki' who went with you pretty much everywhere. The air outside felt nice and the breeze that blew back your long brown hair was warm but not unbearable. Today could be considered one of those 'good summer days' that never really came but once or twice.

Without much care you drifted through the streets unnoticed and unbothered. You admit that it's kinda lonely; to be completely honest, back in your old town, you had all the friends one could want, you were well known, you were well liked, here? You were unknown, you had to re make all your friends, people were wary around you. All you wanted were friends, your wish? To never be alone.

Being alone was scary, you couldn't breathe, you could never think, you got antsy. It was only with friends did you feel like your life meant something. Letting out a small barely audible sigh you arrived at the construction site that seemed to sit you on edge, hiyoki too seemed to be unable to bare being around the area. Deciding not to hang around you hurried forwards and finally approached the schools festival.

The school festival seemed harmless enough; there were kids about your age traveling back and forth throughout the stalls set up already. Laughter filled the air as you as well began to drift between stalls. You and hiyoki were starring longingly at a bunch of fish in a tank when you were bumped by someone. "e-eh?! I-im sorry!" came a shy panicked voice and you ended up apologizing to the shorter white haired female as well for not noticing.

"Mary! Come on, we don't have all day~" there was the voice of someone slightly annoying and the girl rushed off. "hehe, she has a cute name." hiyoki nodded in agreement. The two of you wandered off again into the crowd, spending the rest of the day playing games and probably eating most of the food available to you. You had a great time, even when you lost a shooting game to some girl with a temper, you were still happy.

The day soon fell to night however and the closing ceremony had started for day one of the festival. You were sort of disappointed, though you didn't have a reason to because you still got around to most of the stalls. "well hiyoki, lets start off on our way home shall we?" you placed the small grey bundle of fur on your head and started walking away from the school. You said good bye to those kids you knew at the festival and turned down and away, heading back towards your house.

It wasn't any less quiet on the way back than it was on the way to. You figured that by now your mom would probably be in bed, leaving the door unlocked for you to be able to get in. what? It wasn't a dangerous community that you lived in as far as you and your mom knew. So you believed that she would be okay of course, she was a tough mother. Strict on herself, but kind to others; you wished that father hadn't just up and left. He meant a lot to both of you.

You paused, hearing the sound of iron beams painted a redish orange being moved around. Didn't they know that construction was dangerous at night? You scoffed in irritation because of their foolishness, someone could get hurt! You sighed knowing you had to cross infront of the place anyway, mom was at home waiting wasn't she? You smiled to yourself as you crossed and began sidestepping debris from the construction.

Suddenly there was the sound of leather or something breaking above you. Foolishly you ignored the shouting to quickly get out of the way by the workers, you even looked up. Your blue eyes widened and you barely had time to scream as one of the flat iron beams you had seen only a few minutes before swung from the loosened platform, smacking your much weaker body with great force. You felt your consciousness drift away when you felt yourself land with an unpleasant sound against a building across the street. You didn't see this coming…you didn't see this end; but what was even worse? It's not over yet, you would soon find out when you would miraculously survive almost unharmed.

"_This is the 9pm news broadcasting from the home of one misuki (last name) and her daughter (y/n) (l/n)_. _we are unhappy to announce that earlier this evening this house was broken into and the one person home, misuki, was murdered by multiple gunshots to the abdomen. We sincerely give her daughter our condolences."_

a/n: yeah, okay ;; first legit chapter done - about time unf. Anyway, remember to leave a comment, follow, and maybe fave.

AtsukiDysfunction


	3. He did what i said?

You drifted about in your mind for a while before opening your eyes and seeing black around you which seemed to engulf everything. Hazel eyes scanned until they landed on a dining room setting, you know this dining room, because it is your dining room. Something was different though, it was empty; with minor hesitation you approached the dining room only to see something that was the shaped of a snake. Freezing just before you stepped out of the black and into the room, the snake seemed to rear up and look at you with calculating eyes. _"What is wrong?" _it asked you.

You had to think about it, did the snake just…talk to you? Shaking your head clear you tilted your head. "Aren't I dead? What else could possibly be wrong? i…don't even remember why it is I died." You held your head and stumbled backwards, desperately trying to remember things. You remembered the school festival, and spending the day there with hiyoki; you remembered going home, but other than that? You remembered nothing, did you even make it home?

"_make this simple for me please, im not getting any younger. What is it that you wish for? What is it that you want?" _it spoke again to draw you from your thoughts. You looked down at the wood floor before stepping in and suddenly the entire scenery was just your house. You could tell by the boxes in the corner of the kitchen filled with appliances that had yet to be unpacked. The fresh paint on the walls that you could smell almost.

"what do I want? My wish? I want people to listen to me when I speak. Other then that…I just want to go home to my mom…" you responded as tears welled up in your eyes, you couldn't stop crying. It was like you knew something bad happened but couldn't put your finger on it. _"If its like that, I think I can grant it…" _with those words the snake lunged at you and there was sharp pain in your eyes. you fell backwards into nothing and it was like a sudden jolt struck your body.

Once again your eyes opened; you looked around and found yourself lying in a hospital bed. You couldn't seem to remember anything that had happened the night before. You also could barely remember what exactly happened while you were out cold. The empty room with an eerie silence was horrible, where was your mother? Surely she would have heard about you if you were in the hospital.

Just as the situation started to roll over you, the room door opened. A taller man came in and gave you a once over. He looked like a doctor, but you weren't sure. "miss. (l/n)? im your doctor, im genuinely surprised that you are alive right now to be completely honest with you." You gave him a small look of confusion that went unnoticed as he continued.

"This next part however, may come as a bit of a shock, but you should be told this before your discharged. We tried contacting your mom and…well. Its not something you want to hear but, your mother was shot an killed by a burglar during a break in…do you have anyone else you can go to?"

Shaken up by shock, fear, and sadness; you sat up slowly and shakily before nodding your head in response, this was a lie of course, but it wasn't a doctors job to dig too deep. You were released abit later and started the run home, you were told that your chinchilla had managed to live as well and was being kept at a veterinary clinic until someone claimed him.

Rushing in to the clinic since it was near you 'burglarized' home, you stopped to collect your friend. "hiyoki…!" you practically cried out when the desk worker brought him back to you. She said that he was fine and looked as if he managed to escape unharmed. This was good news to you, considering.

"hiyoki…im so glad youre okay." You gave a sigh of relief as you stood out in the front of the clinic maybe 30 minutes later. _"yeah, me too. What about you? Youre okay right?" _

"oh yea, expecially after being told my mom was murdered and—wait, did you just…?" you glanced at your furry friend. _"hnn…yeah, I noticed it when I woke up. Nearly scared the vet." _He mumbled and suddenly you kinda felt bad. He woke up and could do something an animal wasn't exactly supposed to be able to do.

"Im sorry I didn't know…but it is kinda weird ya know?" you were surprised that you wernt too shocked like a normal person should be. "its not everyday your pet just starts talking to people." y/n sighed heavily and then sat him on her head and started speed walking, though by the time you had almost reached your home you were jogging.

There were scarcely any people and few police were there. When one approached you, you felt tears well up in your eyes. "excuse me miss, but what is your name?" you rubbed at your eyes quickly before looking up again. "(y/n) (l/n)…I live here." The officers eyes widened slightly.

"you aren't supposed to be here right now, we're still finishing up here." You lowered your eyes as you listened to him "let me pass…" you mumbled. "anyway, we will be done in an hour or so, if you have somewhere to…" your head shot up nearly knocking Hiyoki of your head as you finally shouted. "_Let me Pass!"_ the voice let out was sort of metallic as if you were speaking through a microphone.

As if he was compelled to do so, the officer went quiet and then stepped to the side. "do watch your step…its still abit messy in there." You stood there shocked still for a few minutes. You were confused as to what just happened, all you did was yell right? As you quietly stepped passed and were about to enter the house, a shard of mirror from the mirror hanging just inside the door way made you freeze.

What was looking back at you seemed off, no, everything was exactly the same. Except for one thing that seemed to frighten you; what was starring back at you wasn't a pair of hazel eyes that were normal for you, but actually a pair of crimson orbs that glowed. "wh…what the hell!?" you cried and took off deeper into the house. What had just happened? Why did the guard let you pass just because you yelled? What was happening to you…?

a/n: omg im so sorry for not updating in a while I was getting distracted and—please forgive me im begging you /3 also, about this chapter, im not sure how happy I am with it so any feed back would be nice so I can change it and better myself in later chapters. y/n s eye ability is "Ordering Eyes" which basically binds people to her will I guess? Im not sure how to describe it other then they do what she says within a five minute span. As always, read, comment, leave a favorite/follow, and enjoy.


	4. Monster

Chapter 3: Monster

you had no idea what was happening, you watched as the glowing red from before dimmed and faded into your usual hazel. You were convinced it was an act of your imagination, shaken up as you were, you stepped through the house until you reached the living room. This was where you stood completely still as you starred towards the spot infront of the couch where it looked as if your mother had taken her final breaths. Tears welled up in your eyes as the reality sank in; you were alone.

Tears fell uncontrollably from your eyes as you sank to the ground in grief. Hiyoki came up beside you and nudged your leg and then leaned against it in a small attempt to comfort you. You were alone with only Hiyoki by your side. "I should have been here…" you whimpered out. Then, there was a soft gust of wind that blew up gently the curtains infront of the broken black door and soon after there was a hand held out in front of her.

"Tears never look good on a lady~" a slightly amused but carefree voice said, bringing your eyes upwards; you had no idea who this boy was, but he had a slightly goofy grin, and you had the near unbearable urge to punch him.

~Kano P.o.V~

Ahh, it was pitiful one would say, this given job he and the green haired leader was on. "Hey Kido~, can we move in now? I think that stunt right there proves what you thought." The blonde said with an exasperated voice, clearly tired of following this girl around all day. This could have been like any other day if it wasn't for the fact the the girl who should have died by the falling iron beam discharged from the hospital unscathed.

"Go ahead, just don't scare her. Id rather her not end up like kisaragi and faint." The girl said. "Ahhhh, but wasn't that your fault to begin wi-" suddenly the blonde was kicked rather harshly to the ground. "Shut up kano! Just go!" she hissed. Kano staggered up, barely managing a nod from being winded.

He had stepped into the house through the broken glass back door along with the wind and walked over to the girl currently on the ground crying into her hands. He could see why as he looked around; the house was trashed from head to toe for the most part, he had seen the news, but didn't think it was this bad. He stopped walking when he nearly stepped into what he could only assume was blood. Someone had died there obviously.

Seeing as she had not noticed him yet, he stepped around the 'mess' and stood infront of her; holding his hand out. "Tears never look good on a lady~" he said with a slightly crooked smile. This brought the girls attention to him and she looked up. "wh who are you? Youre not supposed to be here!" she said suddenly on her feet and wiping her eyes dry. "Ara~ from the looks of it, you aren't supposed to be here either~!" looking at her face as of now it was clear she wanted to hit him. "ahh before you resort to violence, I just came to invite you to our secret base." He said.

The confused look he was given told him she had no idea what he was talking about. "Not just anybody can go of course, you have to be special. You know like…" he tilted his head and smiled slightly. "your eyes turn an abnormally bright red." Opening one eye he saw the startled look in the girls face told him all he needed to know. Suddenly there was the sound of other footsteps. "Who's there? This place is off limits!" a man shouted. "I-I'm sorry but I have to go..!" she said suddenly and pushed passed kano and ran out the back door.

He followed after least he get caught himself and he crossed back over the street to kido. "shes got it, but is unwilling to come along." The girl scoffed. "I noticed by how fast she took off." They started walking and kanos eyes drifted elsewhere. "She'll take the offer soon though, that im sure" he chuckled as they left.

~Your P.o.V~

"_(y/n) calm down, your breathing is getting thick" _came the voice of your companion which seemed to snap you out of whatever was happening. What you heard however made you want to go out of it again. The whispers that never seemed to fade since the morning. "Hey, isn't that the girl that was hit by a falling beam?"

"Why is she still alive?"

"Unharmed? What is she?"

"she has to be a monster don't you think?"

"heard her mom died too"

(y/n) was standing in a crowd of people, people who were whispering about her. Not good things either, things about why is she still alive, monster. Her breathing hitched and the familiar burning in her eyes started up like earlier. Rage was getting the best of her and she couldn't control what she had gained, she snapped. Focusing her attention on the woman whom had called her a monster the words fell from her mouth like a curse that would without a doubt come true.

"_Drop. Dead__."_

The woman mentioned suddenly fell over, causing her friend who was with her to panic and cry out. It took a minute, but (y/n) realized what happened and she took off down and ally and sat at the end with her hands around her knees and Hiyoki on her head, shocked as to what you did and couldn't find the words at the time to calm you down. you had killed someone, a person, you couldn't believe it yourself, and you did it without even lifting a finger.

"what have I done?" the words came out in a whimper and you felt yourself slip into tears. "am I really a monster afterall…?"

~Kano P.o.V~

The blonde after witnessing the incident when he decided to follow you, picked up his cellphone and dialed kidos number. "ah, kido? We may not be able to wait until she decides to come willingly.." he hung up soon after and stuck his hands in his pockets, slightly shocked himself. This was the first time he's heard of one that can kill.

a/n: YAY UPDATE HUWAH HUWAH 3 I love you readers im rlly happy like I finally did it and I think I have an idea where im going with this *^* because I never really plan too much before writing, just the beginning and the end and how im going to get there. enjoyyyyyy


End file.
